Kiira Korpi
Kiira Linda Katriina Korpi '(September 26, 1988) is a Finnish retired figure skater. She is a three-time European medalist, the 2010 Trophée Bombard champion, the 2012 Rostelecom Cup champion, a two-time Cup of China medalist, and a five-time Finnish national champion. Personal ISU Bests '''SP: 69.27 '- 2012 Finlandia Trophy 'FS: 115.64 '- 2012 Rostelecom Cup Programs '''2014-15 SP:' A Day in the Life '''by John Lennon & Paul McCartney FS:' Violin Concerto in D Minor by Jean Sibelius '''2013-14 SP:' A Day in the Life '''by John Lennon & Paul McCartney FS:' Once Upon a Time in America by Ennio Morricone '''2012-13 SP:' La Fille Aux Cheveaux de Lin '''by Claude Debussy FS:' Once Upon a Time in America by Ennio Morricone '''2011-12 SP:' Over the Rainbow (The Wizard of Oz) '''by Harold Arlen FS:' I Got Rhythm by George Gershwin '''2010-11 SP:' Over the Rainbow (The Wizard of Oz) '''by Harold Arlen FS:' Evita by Andrew Lloyd Webber '''2009-10 SP:' Caravan '''by Juan Tizol & Duke Ellington FS:' Crooked Room & '''Passenger to Copenhagen '''by Kerkko Koskinen '''2008-09 SP:' Triunfal '''by Ástor Piazzolla FS:' Crooked Room & '''Passenger to Copenhagen '''by Kerkko Koskinen '''2007-08 SP:' Triunfal '''by Ástor Piazzolla FS:' The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber '''2006-07 SP:' Once Upon a Time in Mexico '''by Robert Rodriguez FS:' The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber '''2005-06 SP:' Hello '''by Lionel Richie FS:' Fever by Eddie Cooley & Otis Blackwell, '''Blue Boys Tune '''by B.B. King, and '''Shake it Up and Go '''by B.B. King & Jules Taub '''2004-05 SP:' Nessun Dorma (Turandot) '''by Giacomo Puccini FS:' Fever by Eddie Cooley & Otis Blackwell, '''Blue Boys Tune '''by B.B. King, and '''Shake it Up and Go '''by B.B. King & Jules Taub '''2003-04 SP:' Nessun Dorma (Turandot) '''by Giacomo Puccini FS:' It's Oh So Quiet by Hans Lang & Bert Reisfeld '''2002-03 SP:' Fantaisie-Impromptu '''by Frédéric Chopin FS:' Spanish Caravan by The Doors Seasonal ISU Bests '''2014-15 SP: 60.60 '- 2015 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 111.59 '- 2014 Golden Spin of Zagreb '''2012-13 SP: 69.27 '- 2012 Finlandia Trophy '''FS: 115.64 '- 2012 Rostelecom Cup '''2011-12 SP: 61.80 '- 2012 Europeans '''FS: 105.14 '- 2012 Europeans '''2010-11 SP: 63.50 '- 2011 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 109.71 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''2009-10 SP: 64.26 '- 2010 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 108.61 '- 2010 Winter Olympic Games '''2008-09 SP: 58.96 '- 2009 Winter Universiade '''FS: 91.41 '- 2009 European Figure Skating Championships '''2007-08 SP: 60.58 '- 2008 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 103.62 '- 2008 Europeans '''2006-07 SP: 53.84 '- 2007 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 99.84 '- 2007 World Figure Skating Championships '''2005-06 SP: 53.32 '- 2006 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 98.63 '- 2006 European Figure Skating Championships '''2004-05 'SP: 50.43 '- 2004 JGP Germany 'FS: 82.70 '- 2005 World Junior Figure Skating Championships Social Media Facebook: Kiira Korpi Instagram: kiira_korpi Twitter: @kiirakorpi_fi Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiira_Korpi[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Finnish skaters Category:Retired Category:Senior National Champions